


Singularity

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: a moment in time for them, thats all it is, a short little narrative.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	Singularity

Luke laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling … he had his blankets pulled up over his body, and his pajamas on, about to shut his eyes when a familiar transparent figure appeared on his ceiling. It was just floating there …

He looked sad. A blank face mask on a vague, wispy body, Luke looked away, and pretended like he couldn't see it. It was almost like a massive snake, the way it stretched down, it's translucent, light blue/gray body slithering out from the ceiling. It extended itself, it's face slowly growing closer to Luke's … blank, it was blank, a generic face that pressed it's forehead against the boy's …

It was cold …

Luke just stared through it, at the wall, trying not to show that he was afraid. This had been happening for a while now, but he couldn't tell anyone about it, they wouldn't believe him. Luke stared, and stared, slowly starting to shake a little. What was this thing? Was it nuzzling him? What did it want? 

Luke didn't know … so he just laid there, powerless as it's long body laid over him. A snake, it was a snake. 

Suddenly, it started to change forms, it's face morphed, and it pulled away, looking directly into Luke's eyes. 

First it was Clark, a ghostly pale version of him.

Then it was Flora, her eyes cold, much unlike the real Flora's vibrant features. 

And then it was Clive … smiling, or- smirking in that dumb way he always did. Luke couldn't help it, he hadn't seen him since he went to jail, only visits, seeing his face brought a smile to Luke's, and the wisp suddenly tightened around his body. 

It's face remained as Clive's, changing colors, from green, to red, to blue, Luke just watched it change, the reflection of light bouncing off of his eyes. The thing must be using that as his mirror. 

It finally stopped changing colors once it got it right … and then slowly, along with a slimy, wet noise, it grew arms. They sprouted out from its sides, it slowly reached out, it's hand fully forming. It had no fingerprint, or fingernails, it was smooth, and it touched the side of Luke's face, caressing him, wrapping its arms around him. 

Luke just laid there … in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His blankets were pulled down a little now, and the transparent figure had fully transformed into his love …

Hesitantly … he put his arms around it, and it hummed, but not with Clive's voice. This one was much, much deeper. It was gravely, and it sounded like someone had drowned him, and choked him with barbed wire, and forced him to swallow broken glass. 

It was gritty, unreal, wrong. 

Soothing, and gentle. 

Calming, Luke had his eyes shut now, listening to the thing groan. It was babbling, like a baby trying to speak it's first words, nuzzling the boy, holding onto him like a baby to it's mother. 

Luke was unable to keep himself from hugging it back, the painful longing of not having his boyfriend around must be getting to him. This thing, this spectre from the ceiling must be a hallucination … at the very most, it was some sort of monster that fed off of grief. 

And then it said something, 

“Hell-” he grumbled, or, maybe it wasn’t trying to say that, but that’s what Luke heard. It nuzzled his forehead … and then it was quiet. Completely quiet. Luke stared down at the spectre’s arms … they felt real. It was so cold, but it felt like Clive. 

…

Luke sat down in a black chair, staring through the glass … the sound of phones and fax machines, cursing, swearing, crying. Luke was dressed in what he usually wore, and he was here alone, blue sweater, brown shorts. Luke stared at Clive, who was going on and on about how much he missed him … but it was just a cover act. He had a scar across his eyebrow, Luke huffed, and gave him a look, “Clive-” 

“It’s just been a weird week and-” 

“Clive-” 

“I’m so happy t-” 

“Clive!” Luke yelled … and Clive was quiet … he looked away, leaning against the wall, averting his eyes from Luke. The boy forced himself to be calm, he took in a breath, in through his nose, out through his mouth … 

“Yeah, I got in another fight, but it’s fine- alright?” Clive said, and Luke felt his anger rise again. “No it’s not! You could die in there!” He said, even more frustrated by the look Clive gave him. “I’m not gonna die … I run this place-” Clive said, and Luke glared at him. He smiled, “What? You don’t believe me? Watch-” Clive said. He looked over at one of the guards, and yelled, “Hey Rick!” 

Immediately, there was a loud, “Shut the hell up!” From across the room. 

“See?” Clive said, “they love me-” he confidently stated. Luke smiled, he just couldn’t help it … “ I’m the one that loves you … stupid, what did you say this time?” he asked, and Clive shrugged, “nothing, really.” he said. “Some guy tried to run up on me while we were outside, so I hit him in the face with a dumbbell. His friends didn’t like that … so i hit them with a dumbbell.” He said. Luke giggled a little bit, and Clive gave his all too charming, familiar chuckle. “There it is- My happy little teeny tiny boyfriend.” he said, and Luke looked away, face turning a little red. 

“Come on, don’t say that, you’re already in prison …” Luke whispered, and Clive put his face up to the glass. “But I miss you … Hey- I’ve got good news though! I’ll be out next year!” He said, and Luke looked at him, “are you serious?” He asked, and Clive nodded. “Somehow, hitting people with dumbbells counts as good behavior-” he said, and Luke put his hand to the glass …

“A year, huh?” he said, eyes going half lidded as he looked down at Clive’s jumpsuit … Clive nodded, “yup-” he said, “ … if something does happen, though, and I somehow don’t make it, I want you to know I really do love you … and I’m sorry-” he said. 

Luke looked away, “Come on, you say that every time I come here-” 

“Because I never want you to leave, thinking I don’t still think about you every day. I want you to know I really mean it …” he said. Luke looked down at him … and clenched his fists, “Clive- please- It’s hard for me too, I don’t want an apology, okay? I just want you to make it out-” he said, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. It was quiet after that, Clive didn’t look up, he couldn’t, he hated when Luke cried like that, but that just means he was getting it out. Clive wanted him to let it out, he wanted to be the person this boy could come and cry to. 

When he did look up, Luke was wiping away the tears, a big smile on his face. “Okay, I feel better now, but you should stop going out of your way to make me cry, it’s mean, and I know you’re doing it on purpose …”

Welp, so much for that plan. 

Clive just smiled at him, “Come on, I wish I could cry like that.” He said, and Luke nodded, “I’ll make you cry when you get out, I’ll beat you over the head to make sure you learned your lesson-” 

“Haa? Gonna punish me?” 

“C-Clive---” Luke whisper-whined. “I gotta go, okay? But … I had a weird dream or something last night-” he said, and Clive listened as he recounted the tale … 

…

Luke laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling … he had his blankets pulled up over his body, and his pajamas on, about to shut his eyes when a familiar transparent figure appeared on his ceiling. It was just floating there …

It was still shaped like Clive, the thing had formed the newly acquired scar that Clive had, and Luke … didn’t know how to feel about it. It started to lower, and Luke sat up, watching it as it came down. It didn’t have any legs, the rest of its body was like a … snake. A snake with a Clive shaped puppet on top of it. It laid over Luke’s lap, curling up around him, kissing his cheek as it wrapped it’s arms around him. 

“C- Clive?” Luke asked, and it didn’t reply, nuzzling him. 

“P-please say something- is this real?” Luke asked, pushing at the figure. It moved its mouth, but no sound came out. It was mouthing words against Luke’s skin, holding onto him, dripping some sort of slime from it’s skin. 

It was cold, extremely cold. Luke just … laid back down, letting the thing do whatever it wanted. All it did was hug him, and hold him. 

Luke sighed, “I really hope this is just some sort of weird lucid dream …” he said, and … ‘clive’ pulled away, looking into his eyes. He pressed his forehead to Luke’s, and Luke … smiled. “I love you too …” he said, leaning up, and closed his eyes, kissing the ghost on the cheek. It’s skin felt like wet ice against his lips, and he had to wipe his mouth for good measure when he pulled away. 

When he opened his eyes, it was gone … Luke sighed, and rolled over, pulling his blankets over his head. Just like the real one, here one second and then gone the next …

…

Luke sat down in a black chair, staring through the glass … the sound of phones and fax machines, cursing, swearing, crying. Luke was dressed in what he usually wore, and he was here alone, blue sweater, brown shorts. Luke stared at Clive, who was going on and on about how much he missed him … 

“C-Clive- I feel like- life is just- repeating itself!” he said, and Clive stopped talking … 

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Luke balled his fists up, “I mean, I don’t know how long I can keep holding on, it just hurts so much sometimes, I wanna touch you, I wanna be with you- I want you to hold me and pat my head and tell me it’s all gonna be okay, I hate this- but I didn’t want you to feel bad so i stayed quiet but I can’t anymore-” Luke said, trying to breathe as his throat began to hurt. Clive gave him a reassuring look, “It’s just for a few more months, three more months Luke, we got this far, we’ll make it, please, I wanna see you too- I wanna hold you- i wanna do all of those things and I promise we will!” He said. Luke just wiped his face, “No- I keep having these dreams where you’re right there next to me, and then you leave, and I just feel so fucking empty inside!” Luke said …

Clive quit talking, and Luke started to sob, “I want it to stop- but it’s like i’m being forced to keep going! I hate it! I just- wanna-” he hiccupped …

Clive stood, and Luke looked up at him. He looked angry, fists clenched … but- he sat back down. And put his head in his hands … 

“Please don’t say things like that- I can’t mess this up a second time- Please Luke, i wanna get out of here, I want to, I do. I really really do.” Clive said … Luke could see water drops slapping the counter, he’d … never seen Clive cry. 

“And it’s hard, because I know I could if I needed to, but then … it wouldn’t be right.” he said. “I’m sick of running, and hiding, I just want the freedom to do what I want again, to take a shit without seven big buff men with tattoos watching me-” he said, and Luke smiled. 

Clive looked up, “But- three months … that’s all I have left, okay? I know it’s hard for you- probably harder than I’ll ever understand … but-” Clive said, pressing his forehead to the glass. “You’ve got me, okay? And I’ll be out, I swear. If i’m not out in three months then you better rob a bank and come in here with me-” He said. Luke just stared at him … before pressing his own forehead to the glass. 

“Hm … have you made any friends?” Luke asked, and Clive sighed. 

“I made a friend a while ago but- he- uh-” Clive scratched his neck, “He’s touchy feely, but sometimes it’s nice, I have someone that i’m not afraid to let see me be weak, you know? Like, another you, but big, and sweaty, and honestly a little terrifying sometimes. I think he stabbed someone the other day …” Clive mumbled, and Luke gave him a worried look. “Be careful … I gotta go-” he said, and Clive nodded. “I’ll see you-” he said.


End file.
